Ghost in the Shell Minis
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various stories under 40,000 words.
1. A Little Something 1

Title: A Little Something

Fandom: Ghost in the Shell

Pairing: Batou/Togusa

Word count: 1,047

Part: 1/5

AN: I decided to play around in a different world than usual and since I don't know if I'm going to be on tomorrow, figured I should post this now.

Remember: I am posting twice a week now. On Tuesdays and on Fridays.

* * *

Taking a deep breath as he ran a hand through his hair, Togusa blew out his breath and let his eyes fall shut, head tilted back against the couch. He had stayed behind while the others had left for the day, leaving him alone for the most part. He knew that the Tachikomas were in their own room, probably conversing in their own little cyber world, and Batou was working out in the gym, allowing him to be alone and relax.

It was nice being alone. It let him just forget about the day and the fight that had convinced him that staying in one of the small rooms that the office provided for their people would be a good idea. He would soon be moving back into his house that he had bought, his wife moving in with her mother with their daughter, but until then, he slept on a cot and was grumpy about it.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Batou asked as he walked into the break room, finding Togusa kicked back, feet crossed and body slumped in comfort.

"I'm just relaxing before I head to bed. You know what's going on with my life and all that," Togusa replied, grabbing the remote and flipping the channel on the TV that was softly playing in the background. A news report was on, making him frown as their last case was rehashed over the airs, making him shake his head at one picture of him chasing down the suspect, gun held to the side.

"I heard quite a few of the receptionists down on the first floor twittering on about how great you look with that big ass gun of yours," Batou teased with a smirk towards his fellow officer.

"Shut up," Togusa groused, blushing and looking away from his friend, his mussed up hair falling into his face to hide it properly.

His fight with his wife hadn't been only about his insanely long hours and dangerous missions that often left him hurt in some way or another, but also about his flings that had happen before he had met his wife.

Before he had joined the force.

Before he had graduated from the academy for that matter.

She hated that he was, and always would be, bi and attracted to those that tended to be stronger than he was and Batou fell under that category. His wife knew about his thing for his worker, had actually read his personal journal with his thoughts and fantasies about the man and had confronted him about it.

Which had set off the last fight and the proceeding talks about divorce followed by the divorce papers being filed.

"Aww, come on, guy, you'll do fine once you get past the fact that you are now the talk of the office as a stud with an advertising gun," Batou chuckled, leering at the blush that continued to spread over Togusa's face and down his neck. He had to admit that the younger male was pretty good looking, even with no cybernetic additives to keep him young and pretty.

He also had to admit that Togusa featured heavily in his own fantasies, when he wasn't out with one girlfriend or another, or even a boyfriend on the rare occasion. The guy was just too cute and begged to be treated like the rough cut gem that he was.

His edges just needed to be smoothed out with the right touch and he had a thought that he would be able to if he was able to get past the prickly surface.

"Shut up, Batou," Togusa snorted with a smirk as he flipped off the TV and stood with a full body stretch. Batou watched with a smile dancing on his lips, his eyes, cybernetic as they were, catching every detail of the movements. It was always nice to see just how smoothly the young human moved even without a cyborg body. "I'm heading back to my room. I have to start packing it up now because knowing our luck, the day that I can move back into my house we will end up with a new case," he snorted.

"True. Still looking for a new roommate?" Batou asked, tilting his head to the side as he crossed his arms. Togusa finally noticed that the large man was wearing a tight tank top and a pair of sweatpants that had seen better days.

"Yeah," he admitted, tearing his eyes away from the strong body that was on display before him. "I have to trust the person not to seriously fuck me over while I'm gone on missions or cases," he continued, shrugging as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Tough, man," Batou drawled before rubbing at his chin in a thoughtful expression. "I'm actually looking for a new place. My old apartment is getting to a point where I can't stand the price for a place that I'm rarely in now days."

"Oh?" Togusa asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend, heading out of the break room as Batou followed after him.

"Yeah. How much are you asking for?" Batou asked, enjoying the barely there sway of his friends hips.

"Half of the bills outside of the state and land taxes. The net, TV, electricity, that sort of thing. Usually comes out to around 300 dollars per person," Togusa replied, looking over his shoulder. "Food isn't included but you would get your own refrigerator. My soon to be ex bought a second one when our daughter was born to help keep her bottles cold since she refused to buy powdered formula."

"Sounds like a good deal to me. Think I could move in? You know I'm a good housemate," Batou said as they stopped before Togusa's door. Giving the bigger man a long look, the smaller of the two finally shrugged with a smile.

"Alright. Come on by sometime soon and I'll give the 'grand tour' such as it is," Togusa said, smirking as he opened his door and walked in. "For now, I need to pack and get some sleep. I'm still feeling that damned chase."

"Get some rest," Batou chuckled as he left his friend in his doorway as he left, waving over one shoulder.


	2. A Little Something 2

Title: A Little Something

Fandom: Ghost in the Shell

Pairing: Batou/Togusa

Part: 2/5

Word count: 1,565

AN: Another chapter. Mind you the only reason why I'm posting this twice a week is because I have the back up. When I post the "He's an Idiot" series (which is a bleach series), I will be posting once a week.

Until Tuesday, enjoy!

* * *

Togusa's prediction came true and they landed a case, a very large one that meant that he couldn't move back into his house right away, much less show Batou around the house. Once they had finished with the newest case, Togusa with a sprained ankle and a beautiful array of bruises, Batou came over, just walking into the house like he already lived there, much to his friend's ire as he rested on the couch.

"Not much left over," Batou drawled as he looked around the sparsely furnished house, or at least what he could see.

"I had most of it removed when I knew she didn't want any of it. It was very...feminine. I'm not into flowers as big as my head," Togusa stated, groaning as he sat up. "Now, what brings you here, Batou?"

"I came because the Major wanted to make sure you weren't going to hurt yourself any more then you already were trying to do something," Batou stated as he flopped down into a recliner. "That and I got into a massive snarl fest with my landlord. I have to pack up in a week and move out. So I really do need a place."

"Fine. Get your shit and bring it over. Furniture included since I don't have anything," Togusa said, waving a hand and watching a large smile spread over the other mans face.

"Great. I have it all here and ready to go," Batou said, pushing himself up and out of his chair. Togusa moaned and waved a hand at him once more.

"Your room is the first door on the left at the top of the stairs. Mine is at the end of the hall. You're gonna have to repaint since its pink at the moment," he warned.

"I can paint. You just lay there, kid, and I'll bring the stuff in."

Sighing, Togusa flopped back onto his couch and laid his arm over his eyes, letting himself doze as he listened to Batou and a few of his friends move the man's furniture into the house, placing things around the house. He barely twitched when Batoru started to paint the bedroom a neutral color that they both liked, he was so deeply asleep by that time.

Once the large man was done with the painting, it was late afternoon and Togusa was sitting up from his prone position, rubbing at the sleep in his eyes. Batou smiled as he walked down the stairs, wiping his hands free of his paint and watching the younger man yawn at him in greeting.

"Those must be some great pain killers," Batou chuckled as he received a nod.

"Oh yea, really great stuff. I take one and I'm out," Togusa groaned as he stood, feeling stiff but the pain nearly nonexistent. "But for now, I need food. I took out a chicken earlier and it's been marinating for the day. If you can pull it out, I'll be able to start dinner."

"Sounds good to me," Batou said, rubbing his hands in anticipation. As Togusa pulled out a rack and pan from a cabinet, he found the whole chicken that had been halved and was covered in a dark, reddish liquid that smelled so good to him when he opened the bag. Togusa added water to the bottom of the pan.

"Hand me the bag, please," Togusa said, taking the chicken and bag before pouring the liquid into the waiting water. Placing the rack in, he placed the split chicken down, washed his hands and dusted the skin with a spice mix that drew Batous attention.

"Where did you learn to cook?" he asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the counter.

"I wasn't always married, Batou. At one point in time, I did have to fend for myself for a time there. So I took some cooking lessons," Togusa chuckled, sliding the chicken into the oven. "Put some rice into the rice cooker would you? And some of the mixed herbs by the cooker to the water before you add the water," he said, pulling out sweet peas and laying them on the counter.

Dinner was made quickly, Batou doing what was asked and amazed that he had never seen this side of the younger man. Once it was cooked and served, the two men sat down, Togusa taking a half of a pain killer while Batou started in on the food like he had been starved. Togusa just shook his head in amusement and started to eat his own mean, blushing at the compliments that came from the other man.

"You're doing dishes," he stated, Batou gazing at him in surprise. Togusa could practically see the blinking that would be happening if Batou had had normal eyes. "It's only fair."

"Yeah, you're right," Batoru huffed in laughter and shook his head before going back to his own plate.

Togusa finished his last bite of food, wiping his mouth with a napkin as he sat back. "There is a dish washer by the way," he said as he gathered the last of the dishes and walked them into the kitchen. Togusa smiled as he felt the pain killer take a hold finally, letting him stand and head up to the bathroom to take a shower. He was glad that there were different water heaters for the house.

Closing the door behind him, Togusa groaned as he remembered he needed to get night clothes from his bedroom. Leaving the bathroom and heading for his bedroom, he looked around the richly colored walls that were somehow soothing and arousing before grabbing his sleep pants and giant shirt that he wore off of the bed. Clothes in hand, he padded to the bathroom again and closed the door behind him as he dimmed the lights.

Night clothes on the counter, Togusa stripped out of his suit and dropped it into a hamper along with his socks and boxers before flipping the hot water on to heat up the bathroom. As that happened, he eyed the bruises that had been blooming and made a note to put some fresh cream onto them.

Steam started to cloud the mirror, prompting him to step under the spray of hot water, nearly moaning as the hot water rained down over his aching body. Relaxing under the spray, he missed the sound of Batou walking up the stairs to knock on the bathroom door.

When Batou didn't receive an answer, he opened the door, his eyebrows shooting upwards at the sight that greeted him. Togusa was running his hands through water logged hair that had plastered itself to his skin, framing his face.

Water slicked over lean, coiled muscles that spoke of hard work to gain them instead of hours at the gym. The sight teased him into wondering just how they would react if he was to touch or lick at the skin and muscles.

Swallowing and running his eyes over the pale body and the swell of the pert ass that lead to miles of legs that were just as leanly muscled as the rest of him, Batou pulled himself away from the sight and closed the door.

Walking into his bedroom, he flopped back onto his bed and rubbed at his face as he tried to dispel the memory of what he had just seen. True, he had showered with Togusa in the same locker room, but the younger male had always used the stalls.

Feeling a twitch in his pants, he moaned softly at the thought of Togusa naked and wet that presented itself to him again. "Fuck," Batou groaned as he rubbed at his face with both hands and worked to kill his arousal quickly.

"Fuck? What got you worked up enough to say fuck?" Removing his arm, Batou was quick to lift his head and look at Togusa, finding him standing there, working a towel over his head and looking curious. He was wearing nothing more than a pair of sleep pants and a shirt much too big for him, showing off the skin of his shoulder.

To Batou, it was one of the sexiest outfits he had seen, but then again, it might have been because he hadn't gotten laid in over a month.

"Just thinkin' that I need to get out again," Batou chuckle, smirking lightly at the raised eyebrows.

"If you do, please keep things down until you get to your room yeah? The only good things about these rooms are the fact that the walls are damn near soundproof," Togusa said, tramping down the feeling of jealousy that tried to bloom in his chest. Smirking at his friend, he waved a hand and headed down the stairs, wanting some tea to relax with for the night.

As he sat down, a tea pot filled with tea next to him, he picked up a book and started to read, only looking up when Batou cleared his throat. He noticed that the man was wearing rather interesting civilian clothing, especially considering that Batou usually preferred cargo pants and a tank top.

"Is there an extra key for the house?" he asked. Togusa reached out and picked up a ring of keys, finding the key that he wanted and tossing it to the older man. "Thanks. Don't wait up."

"Not planning to," Togusa chuckled, going back to his book.


	3. A Little Something 3

Title: A Little Something

Fandom: Ghost in the Shell

Part: 3

Pairings: Batou/Togusa

Word count: 1,552

AN: It is EARLY in the damn morning, seriously, early. Like 3 in the bloody morning.

Enjoy this.

* * *

When Batou came back with his night's entertainment on his arm, Togusa was laying in his own bed, blinking in the dark as he tried to figure out what had woken him up. A moan filtering through his door explained what had done so. Shaking his head as Batou's door closed with a thud, he growled as unwanted thoughts of some guy being laid out over the man's bed, some stranger burying his hands into almost silver hair and being fucked into a boneless heap invaded his mind.

Turning over onto his stomach, he let out a panting huff as the thoughts went from some bar pick up under Batou to himself being there, sending licks of heat through him. Rubbing his hips down against his bed, he groaned at the way it felt to have some pressure against his aching arousal.

Finally, he gave into the thoughts and need, flipping back over onto his back and shoved a hand down his pants to draw his fingers over his hard length before removing his hand.

Shoving his sleep pants down enough to expose his hardness, he pushed up his night shirt enough so that it wouldn't get dirty. Once that was done, he reached out and found a bottle of lube that was stashed in the bedside drawer, pouring a bit onto one hand.

Dropping the bottle back into the drawer, he grasped his prick, starting a slow up and down motion over the hard flesh, his eyes falling shut as his head tipped back.

Togusa tightened his hand on the upstroke, thumb playing as he moaned and used his other hand to tease a nipple. Plucking and teasing the bud, he hissed at the sharp pleasure and bucked up into his hand. He continued to tease his free hand over his body as he stroked himself, finally shuddering and slicking his hand with warmth, his toes curling in the bedding.

As he came down from his high, he moaned softly. "I'm fucked and not in the way that I want to be," he mourned as he brought his hand up and rubbed his sticky fingers together. Sighing, Togusa sat up and slid off of his bed to grab the towel that he kept on a chair, wiping himself off. Fixing his clothes, the towel landing on the hamper and feeling very sluggish suddenly, he climbed back into bed and curled up under his blankets. As he slept, Batou worked out some frustrations on a very willing body named Alex.

The next morning found Alex walking down the stairs, dressed in the clothes he had worn the night before, freshly showered and following the scent of coffee. Walking into the kitchen, he stopped short at the sight of who had to be Batous roommate.

Togusa was still sleep tousled and pouring some coffee into a black mug before adding a bit of sugar. Dirty blond hair fell messily around his face, dark brown eyes blinking slowly every so often as he stirred his coffee. Alex stopped to admire the man's good looks.

"You must be the guy who Batou brought home with him last night." The words made Alex jump, not having expected Togusa to have noticed him. Brown eyes turned to him as the other turned to him, sipping his coffee.

Alex plastered a bright smile onto his mouth as he nodded. "Yes, I am. You must be his roommate. What do you do? Batou didn't tell me. I know that he works for the rather infamous Sector 9…" he drawled, reaching for a cup only for Togusa to move it out of his reach.

"That's Batou's work cup," Togusa explained, his face pleasant, almost innocent. "As for what I do for work, well, I own this house along with two other investment properties that are being rented right now. But I also work at Sector 9 as Batou's partner."

"Oh," Alex breathed, his eyes widening at the new information. When he had read about Sector 9 it had been about the rather infamous Major and Batou, the only two that really interested him. Shifting on his feet, he watched Togusa pour coffee into a cup before handing it to him, prompting him to take it. "I thought most of Sector 9, outside of your Chief, are cyborgs."

"The Major is a full cyborg, but the rest of us only have some cybernetics, if any," Batou chuckled, taking his cup from Togusa and toasting them. "Togusa and the Chief don't have any additions beyond their cyberbrains but the rest of us have some major additives. Will you ever teach me how you make your coffee, man?" he asked, the younger man snorting lightly.

"Never happening, Batou. I'll let you deal with your guest," Togusa drawled, leaving the kitchen. Batou watched him leave with a smirk before he turned to Alex and held out the man's keys with a smirk. "Here you go. I would offer you something more substantial then coffee but the boss has called us into work."

"Its fine," Alex brushed off with a smile, finishing his coffee before placing the coffee cup in the sink and took the key ring. Kissing the large man, he walked out with a promise to give Batou a call later on.

As Batou finished coffee, musing about his okay night with Alex, a bagel toasting in the toaster, Togusa came down, holding his jacket as he made sure that his holster sat correctly on his shoulder.

"He's gone?" he asked. Batou looked over as the bagel popped up, nodding his head. "You look more relaxed but not quite as smug as you usually do after a night out."

"He was an okay lay but not very fiery," Batou grunted as he pulled the bagel out from the toaster and buttering it.

Togusa raised an eyebrow and dropped his own blueberry bagel into the toaster. "From the moaning that filtered through my walls, I would have said that it was good," he teased, Batou coughing in embarrassment. They watched the bagel toast before it popped up.

"He just didn't… respond, or really enjoy the pleasure, one night stand or not," Batou finally drawled as Togusa spread butter over his own bagel. The younger man hummed, lips twitching as his eyes glazed over as he remembered some of his own nights with various lovers in his past.

"Yeah, if you can't enjoy sex then it's just no fun for either person," Togusa hummed, biting into his own bagel. The two ate their breakfasts in silence before heading out to the office and a new mission, finding the Major and Chief Aramaki waiting for them.

"We have a new mission boys, but…" the Major started before smirking slightly. Togusa and Batou started at the woman, on edge and noting that along with her usual strapless leotard, she was wearing one of her many pair of low slung pants and a leather jacket. They noticed this out of some curiosity, more then used to her wearing nothing but the leotard and the jacket.

"But…?" Batou promted, not liking the glint in red-purple eyes as they turned to him.

"But it does require two of our men to go in as lovers. The world we're about to infiltrate is heavy with couples who have one lover who are either heavily altered or have a cybernetic body while the other lover is mostly a normal human body," Chief Aramaki said, surprising the two men before him with the information.

"Sir…" Togusa squeaked, eyes widening as they realized where the two were going with it. "Us? Really?"

"Yes, Batou, Togusa, you two are going in," the major drawled as she picked up a thick file and dropping it down onto the table before the two men. Batou pulled it towards them, Togusa reading over Batous shoulder as they went over the information. They moaned and shook their heads.

"So we both are going in, as a loving couple. Great," Togusa groaned, sitting back and rubbing at his face as the Major nodded her head, purple hair swinging.

"We'll have you under surveillance, but for the most part, you two will be on your own," she stated, tapping her nails on the desk top as she leant against it. "You will need clothes meant for a young couple, or at least a young professional couple that likes to go out and party."

"Am I getting a credit line for that shopping trip?" Togusa asked, still rubbing at his face.

"Yep," the Major chuckled, tossing a thick folder over. Inside the folder, they found their identities, credit and bank cards, and all the information that they would need. Tucking the cards away into place in a new wallet, Togusa and Batou left the coffee, both deep in thought as they headed to pick up the needed clothes for Togusa.

Once the needed items had been bought, they drove to the house and packed, going to their newest destination as Batou Marilla and his loving, younger husband Togusa Marilla the next day.

Both of them had subtly changed their looks so that they weren't pegged for themselves.

Standing in their shared bedroom in their new home, Togusa wondered how he was going to survive having the other man so close so often.


	4. A Little Something 4

Title: A Little Something

Fandom: Ghost in the Shell

Pairing: Batou/Togusa

Part: 4/5

Word count: 1,359

AN: Tuesday is the last of this mini story. I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you.

Please remember, my dear fans, that I _do not_ post smutty parts here and part 5 is a bit to smutty. Go elsewhere for that come Tuesday.

* * *

"So, how are we gonna do this?" Batou asked, Togusa putting away his clothing, a few pieces looking much smaller than what he usually wore.

"Do the mission? Or sleep in the same bed?" Togusa asked with a smirk. They knew that the cameras that were placed in the house by the group used to spy on the people around them never extended into the bedroom, allowing them time to talk with no worry.

"Both," Batou grunted as he unpacked his own bags as his mind oh so helpfully provided him with the fact that he would be sleeping next to the lithe body, feeling his heat, but not being able to touch him.

It was going to drive him nuts.

"I'm not cuddly, Batou," Togusa chuckled, placing his shoes on a shelf as Batou hunt up his own clothes. "It's a rather big bed, so we'll have plenty of room to sleep. As for our mission, we're going to have to act like a loving couple, so we'll both have to act like it, which means we'll both have to get used to touching each other."

"Guess we're lucky that we know each other so well," Batou chuckled as he watched Togusa stow his suitcases away. "What's the first even we need to attend?" he asked knowing that Togusa would know.

"A 'welcome to the community' party for the new people," was the reply as Togusa grabbed an outfit and his bath supplies. "I'm taking a quick shower, if you don't mind."

"Not a problem," Batou chuckled as he wandered out into the living room, taking in the look of the rooms. It was all very cozy, very lovely and perfect for a young couples first home. Flopping onto the couch, he flipped on the TV to watch the newest news report on the series of murders that had been connected to the group that he and Togusa were trying to infiltrate.

As he idly watched the hostess and the on call lawyer's hash out the publically known details, Batous mind turned to his younger partner. He knew that Togusa was barely 27, had married his wife when he had been 19 and kept a lot of what he had done as a teen and free adult a secret. But from what he could tell, Togusa had had many an experience with men and women, probably exploring his sexuality. Outside of that, he really didn't know much and it kind of frustrated him, not that he would tell anyone that.

Looking to the bathroom as the sound of water running cut off, he was surprised with how long he had been lost in thought. Sighing, he shoved himself up and moved to the bedroom to find his own outfit for the party, still clean from an earlier shower.

As he pulled his hair into a higher ponytail, his own choice of clothing sitting on the dresser, Togusa came out of the bathroom. The younger man was wearing a pair of jeans that were low slung and hugged his hips and thighs rather enticingly but were covered by a loose shirt.

At least until his arms rose up, taking the shirt with them.

Batou had to wonder why his partner didn't always wear outfits like that before he decided that maybe it was a good thing that he didn't. Batou didn't think his libido could take it.

"Are you getting ready?" Togusa asked, picking up his brush and starting to brush his hair out.

"Yeah, just waiting for you," Batou replied, smirking as he watched Togusa brush out his hair into a simple hair style that framed his face and made him seem younger then he was. Shaking his head with a smirk on his face, he walked into the bathroom and dressed behind a closed door. Coming out, he had changed into a pair of khaki jeans and a long sleeved shirt, complimenting Togusa's outfit.

"It's about to start," Togusa mused from where he was standing, looking over the invitation card. "We should head over to the main building now."

"Yep, let's head," Batou drawled. Once the house had been locked up, they headed down the street, one large arm resting around Togusa's waist, making him blush. When they walked into the main building and the party, they were greeted by their main suspect and were quick to mingle with the group.

As they talked, they were able to finesse information from the people, their co-workers watching from head quarters. Batou found himself watching Togusa charm people left, right and center, feeling a bit on the jealous side before he turned back to the bright eyed man who was tiny enough to pass as a woman if he dressed like one.

Batou wondered how the small males much larger lover didn't just squish him.

Togusa slipped up beside him and smiled up at Batou. "Batou, dinner is being laid out. Do you want to go get some now? I'm kind of hungry," he said sweetly. The larger man chuckled and slipped his arm around the lean waist of his partner, a smile dancing on his lips.

"I could eat." Togusa chuckled as he nodded to the man that Batou had been talking to, noting the rather cold look on the sweet face but not letting his surprise show.

"You can always eat," he teased, his mind trying to figure out why the guy would be glaring at him. "You have a voracious appetite after all."

"For more than one thing," Batou rumbled, enjoying the flush that spread over Togusa's face. The smaller man smirked as he ran his eyes over Batou's body. "Let's go feed ya."

"Yeah," Togusa chuckled, allowing Batou to draw him away. '_That guy was glaring at me like I had just killed his puppy,'_ he communicated over a secure line as they headed to the food line.

'_He and his lover are swingers who bring tops into play with them,_' Batou replied, smirking at the mental glare sent at him.

'_And so they think I'm the bottom?_" Togusa drawled, the two sharing a look.

'_What can I say? You're the shorter of us, so therefore you bottom in their eyes. Don't you do so anyways?_" Batou asked, eyebrow hitching upwards at the playful look on Togusa's face as he grabbed a plate.

'_Depends on the guy.'_ The words were dripping in playfulness. "Come on, food, big boy," Togusa chuckled, picking out the food that he wanted.

After the party was done, both men having sudden bouts of jealousy whenever they saw their partner flirting with another person, they headed to the house that they been given. Once in their home and in their night clothes, they fell into bed, exhausted after two days of near constant activity, and with Togusa, pain killers.

It took them three days to complete their mission, quietly arresting the killers who were after cyber parts and real human parts, thus killing lovers that had both. The paperwork had been massively long, but the week off was very welcomed, allowing them to sleep, to rest and relax and got used to not having a warm body next to them once more.

Alex did call up Batou, but he was able to get away with not inviting the young male over. He had decided that he would see if he couldn't get Togusa into his bed for good, his body wanting to know if his partner was as tight as he looked while the rest of him wondered if they could make a relationship work.

Togusa decided to take his week and enjoy the fact that he had no obligations to see too. His libido had picked up during the mission and he wanted to see if he couldn't get lucky with Batou purring their time off. If not, he would just have to go out and get lucky.

Neither man knew of the others plans as they collapsed into their beds, cursing paperwork and the ones who had created it. They had no idea what was going to happen or how their lives would change in the week to come.


End file.
